


Competition

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gavin’s boyfriend has too many pets.
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski, Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He pulls into the driveway, and he’s still every bit as annoyed as he was when he first left the station—hell, when he first _walked in_ to the station. His shift was a mess from beginning to end. Anderson showed up after one, blackout drunk with no memory of the case, and everyone just looked the other way like it wasn’t the hundredth time he’s done that. There were no repercussions. But Gavin calls a coworker a cunt and suddenly he’s suspended for a week. Even though Chris was totally being a cunt. His first day back, and Anderson strolls in with ten times worse behaviour and is _fine._

Gavin slams the car door harder than he means to. He can hear the metal screaming. His only solace is that he’s pretty sure he can convince his boyfriend to buy him a better car when he totally wrecks this one. He could use a _human body_ to wreck. His frustration has to go somewhere.

He ambles up the pavement and jams his key into the lock so hard that he misses on the first go, grumbling as he attempts the second. He could just wait for Chloe to come and let him in, like she always does if he takes too long fumbling with his keys outside, but he’s sick of useless lumps doing his job. He brushes past her in the foyer and storms off to the office, because that’s where Elijah always is, aside from the times he’s lounging in his blood pool like the crazed megalomaniac he is. 

The office was the right bet. Gavin practically kicks in the door, and Elijah’s sitting there, halfway across the room, sprawled out in his fancy three-grand ergonomic chair. There’s another man in his lap, facing outwards, _shirtless_ , and a bright red fury rushes behind Gavin’s eyes until he tells himself _that’s not a man at all._

Connor’s a pretty piece of _trash_ that Elijah’s just been distracted by lately. He wastes too much time playing with Connor’s pathetic program. One hand’s poised on the keyboard at his desk, the other idly toying with Connor’s chest. Even as Elijah looks up to throw a lazy grin at Gavin, he’s tweaking Connor’s nipple, twisting the rosy-brown bud and giving it a little tug. Connor’s breath hitches, even though he shouldn’t _breathe._ His eyes are half lidded, cheeks flushed, and his chest arches forward into his master’s touch, muscles tensed and ready. He’s got more muscles than Gavin does, which drives Gavin mad, because he works _damn hard_ for his body. And Connor just gets to enter the world as an Adonis, beautiful in every way. 

Gavin hates everything about him from the synthetic moles on his cheek to the little curl in his brown hair. Gavin hates the way he writhes in Elijah’s lap and moans when Elijah rakes blunt nails across his breast. His lashes flutter when Elijah pinches the other nipple. Gavin skips right past _hello_ and instead growls, “I see you didn’t miss me.”

Elijah smiles thinly and counters with far too much flippancy, “Don’t be jealous, love. It’s only a toy.”

Gavin used to believe that. Now he sees the glimmer of intelligence in Connor’s not-so-hollow eyes, and he isn’t so sure. He doesn’t care either way. If Elijah’s horny, he should wait for his boyfriend to get home, not pick up the nearest fleshlight and play house with a doll. 

Gavin icily counters, “How would _you_ like it if I started fucking your androids?” It’s not like Elijah’s never been jealous over him—Elijah holds onto his waist at parties and fundraisers and parades him around like a trophy, drawing him back whenever he strays too far. Carl Manfred even offered to paint him, and Elijah said, _“As much as I’d love to hang him naked on my wall, I’m afraid I wouldn’t want to share that sight even long enough for you to paint it.”_

They’d fucked like animals in the car after that. He’d done things to Elijah that Connor couldn’t even dream of. Connor _can’t_ dream. And Elijah ravaged Gavin in ways that would’ve torn Connor’s delicate circuits in two.

But Elijah easily answers, “I’d love it—have at it. Which one do you want? Connor? Markus? One of the Chloes...? Not that you have to stick to just one...”

Gavin rolls his eyes. He doesn’t know why Elijah pretends they’re _just plastic_ anymore. Maybe he never says anything else aloud, but Gavin knows Elijah’s all too aware of the can of worms he’s opened. There’s just no way to win the war with words. Gavin gives up and storms forward. He has his hands around Elijah’s face in a heartbeat, and then he’s leaning in to smother Elijah in a brutal kiss Connor could never replicate.

Connor bends amicably out of the way, giving Gavin room. That doesn’t earn him any points. When Gavin withdraws, Elijah shoots a hand into his hair and holds him down. Elijah purrs across his lips, “How are things at the station?”

As though Elijah cares about his work. Gavin mutters anyway, “Fine, unless you count Anderson being a massive fuckwit.”

“Hm,” Elijah hums. “Well, he’ll be replaced soon enough.”

Gavin’s heart leaps. For a split second, he thinks having a wildly powerful boyfriend is finally going to pay off. But then Elijah goes on, “Once I finish a few minor adjustments, I’ll be sending Connor to work with the force as a sort of test-run.”

“ _What_?” Gavin’s instantly _enraged._

Elijah rumbles right on, “Don’t worry. I’ll have Connor work with Anderson and leave you alone. With any luck, he’ll take his human counterpart’s job.” That’s not even good news—it’s a double edged sword. Once one cop’s replaced with a robot, they all can be. And Gavin’s never wanted to be anything _but_ a cop in his whole life. “Although, you’re really missing out; Connor’s quite talented. By the end of the week, he’ll even be able to run a full lab analysis simply by running his tongue through any mess you desire.” Gavin glowers, not at all convinced. Elijah cheekily suggests, “Perhaps you need a demonstration?”

A little push, and Connor’s tumbling off Elijah’s lap. He stays there, only to turn around at the snap of Elijah’s fingers. His handsome face hovers perilously close to Gavin’s crotch, clearly waiting on the order to put his highly trained mouth to work. Gavin has no doubt that Elijah’s been inside that mouth a hundred times. 

Gavin shoves his palm against Connor’s forehead and pushes him out of the way. Instead, he grabs Elijah again, kissing him with absolutely _bruising force_ , brutal in every aspect, when he knows overrides would kick in for Connor. He kisses Elijah breathless, full of tongue and teeth, and drags his crotch between Elijah’s knees because he’s _ready for it_ like Connor could never be. By the time he’s done, Elijah’s suitably panting. 

He sighs, “Very well.” Gavin can feel himself smirking. It’s over. Elijah slips out of his chair and grabs Gavin’s wrist, dragging him for the door, most likely to the bedroom. They may not even make it that far. 

Connor climbs to his feet and tries to follow, but Elijah barks, “Stay,” and Connor obeys like a dog.

Gavin shoots his grin over Elijah’s shoulder, because he wants Connor to know _he’s won._


End file.
